Dark Jedi! ObiWan
by duvessa ravenstone
Summary: Just another ficlet, the title says it all. Warning Major Angst!


Title: Dark Jedi! Obi-Wan

Genre: Star Wars

Summary: Dark Jedi! Obi-Wan for darkjedianakin Warning Major Angst! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own em' so don't sue, and if I have to tell you that this is an AU, I'll slap you.

AN: Everytime you don't comment Obi-Wan gets tortured by force-lightning!

Obi-Wan clutched Siri's lifeless body close to his own, as the tears threatened to overwhelm the Jedi Master. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, knew that Padme, and his former padawan were right there; watching. But he couldn't help himself, he sobbed, cried, and cursed the heavens for taking away the only woman he had allowed to come through the walls of his heart. He cried out his grief until the tears dried on his face, streaks of salt the only sign of the former emotion. Now everything was replaced by a dark, cold, _sinister_ feeling. Gently, he lowered her body to the ground, placing her hands over her chest, and gently moving stray strands of hair out of her already paling face. Taking the warming stone that she had pressed into his hand with her last breath, he stood, walking purposefully to where the bounty hunter lay, just now coming too.

Not giving the slightest regard for the bounty hunter's comfort, Obi-Wan hauled him to his feet, and slammed him into the side of the starfighter; his lightsaber at the man's throat in the blink of an eye. Through the red haze that filled his vision, he heard Padme gasp, fearing the worst. He felt the shock that rattled through Anakin's mind, and filtered through to their bond. He saw how the pale blue of his lightsaber reflected the growing horror in the bounty hunter's face, and reveled in it; letting it feed the raw power now coursing through his viens. Anakin took a step towards his former Master, saying, "Obi-Wan? Just calm down, it's. . .it's not worth it." Anakin was right, he knew the loss and desperation that was quickly becoming a gap between them. A gap that was leading his Master to a place that scared even_ him_.

Obi-Wan could hear the words that Anakin spoke, desperately trying to bring him away from this destructive path, his shoulders slumped, and his grip on the man before him slackened; but the lightsaber remained still. Anakin let out a shaky breath, and hazarded another step towards the stricken Jedi Master. Obi-Wan looked back at him, and his once padawan, saw the pain, grief, and anger, swirling in those once bright cerulean eyes. He saw his master's mind. _No. . ._he thought brokenly throught their failing bond. _Please no, master._ And in an instant that gaze clouded, feeling the pain he was causing the younger man, but the board was set, and it was his move. . . **"NO!" **screamed Anakin, jumping for Obi-Wan's arm, only to be violently force-pushed into the hull of the his own starfighter. The next few moments happened so slowly before his eyes, but in reality, it was less than a second. Obi-Wan placed the emitter of the lightsaber under the bounty hunter's chin and activated it. The man started to fall as Obi-Wan stepped back, and he then viciously gave a downward stroke, and cut off the man's head before his body hit the ground.

Padme ran to Anakin's side, and screamed at the horrific sight that had just happened. Anakin just lie there, gasping to catch his breath, and gaping at what he had witnessed. _No. No, no, no, no, NO! _he thought, frantically. _This can't be happening. Not to Obi-Wan. Not to my master. . ._ Obi-Wan kicked the bounty hunter's carcass, just for good measure, and turned to face Anakin and Padme. The bloodlust and anger that had become a part of him, still was not appeased, and he glared menacingly at the two of them. "Master?" tried Anakin, hoping that a shred of him was still there. All he got for his trouble was Obi-Wan force-choking him, and he clutched at the invisible force that deprived him of air; as his world started to grow dark. Obi-Wan dimly heard Padme screaming, "NO! Obi-Wan stop it!" he still held Anakin in the vice like grip. "Please! Please, stop it!"

He didn't know what it was that made him stop. The way Padme had screamed for him to release his former padawan. Or they way she had held onto Anakin, as he lie there choking, and sobbing at the thought of losing him. _They love each other. . ._he gasped as the realization hit him, but he quickly clamped down on those feelings. He released the younger man from his ruthless attack, he walked by them, giving no heed to their wellbeing. Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped, looking back, and said, "You're master is dead. You would do well to remember that." And with those last words, he climbed into his starfighter and left, leaving the broken shards of his life, dying on the planet below.


End file.
